


Catastrophe of an unwilling schoolgirl life

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Akademi Students - Freeform, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, I don't think everyone will get a happy ending, I might push some boundaries, M/M, Multi, Not sure if I want to make a fluff or angst story, Senpai is not what he seems, Yandere, everyone likes Ayano, now that i think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Born with a demonic force inside her, Ayano will live to struggle with the consequences that it brought. Fate turned her life from a foreboding childhood to a grim future.Will or will not have a happy ending. I will consider. Probably a dual ending if I got too sad about it.





	Catastrophe of an unwilling schoolgirl life

The ladies of the Aishi family have always been unique. For generations, the females are destined to find their one and only love. Their senpai. Their lives before the destiny were bleak and colourless. Empty. To break that curse, to feel, they must be together with their senpai. It’s no secret within their family that they tend to.. resort to unorthodox methods. No strangers to violence, blood, murder. Definitely no strangers to occultism either. Which brings us to Ryoba Aishi.

Mother of one daughter, Ayano Aishi, and wife. A loving wife. It was the last week of school for Ryoba Aishi. Her last chance to capture her love and she put all her efforts in one method. Forming a contract with a succubus. It was so easy, if she had known about it earlier, she wouldn’t have to spill so much blood. One life was spared that day, a female Saikou. 

Then, Ayano Aishi was born.

But, an Aishi lady has always been unique.. Ayano’s father, soon was free from the seductive influence, opened his eyes and connected everything. He managed to convince his own ‘love’ to confess. And he refused to let this curse continue. He treated his own daughter unlike any other generations.. with proper love. Away from Ryoba’s eyes, he taught her everything. Love, care, the beauty of life. Away from his eyes, Ryoba taught her everything. Torture, pain, the ability to ‘protect’.

Ayano knew. She grew smarter. Played smarter. Her father’s love outweighed Ryoba’s insanity after all. Ayano vowed to never be like her mother even when she herself had been cursed. She was unlike any other Aishi. Thanks to her father.

After Ryoba’s passing, Ayano began her high school life. She was glad the curse wasn’t as strong as she had been told. Normalcy. Ayano became studious with a passion to be a vet. A fit student, due to her childhood days of running away from mother. A normal hobby of art. She joined the Art club. Met two of her childhood friends, Midori Gurinu and Kuu Dere. She was feeling. The colours filled in her heart, slowly. She was happy. She felt joy, anger, sadness, fear. 

It didn’t occur to them, herself or her own father. Nobody accounted the powers of a powerful succubus. It’s powers passed onto her upon birth, removing the bond between itself and Ryoba. Caused her early death. But the succubus laid dormant in Ayano’s soul. It’s powers threatening to leak. Hungry for the blood Ryoba once spilled. Ayano has to find a way to prevent her from coming out. One of her efforts were to will herself to stay away from her senpai.

Unknowingly to her, she had attracted many others.. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one has been in progress for months. I'm an amateur writer and I write slow so probably really, really slow updates.
> 
> The story plot may subject to change. I may or may not give up halfway. Will upload the first official chapter if everyone is okay with the idea of a possibly merciless story.


End file.
